


Bucky's Life

by Torchwood3



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: What if Bucky made it back with the help of a random stranger and made a life for himself in England. Only people think he is dead until one of the Howling Commandos find him living under the last name Evans.





	1. The Truth Marriage

**July 3, 1950 6:00 PM **

James Buchanan Barnes sighed as he waited in the living room of his and his fiancee's living room. Her name is Rosalie Ann Emerson and she is about to find out the truth. It is the night before the wedding, and he knew shouldn't have waited until now, but he was nervous and didn't want to lose her. He already lost Steve and he doesn't think he can lose someone else right now.

**Bucky's POV**  
When I heard Rose come in I sighed, because this was it. This is the night before our wedding and I am going to tell her the truth.  
"What is it, James. Is something wrong?"  
"You have been asking me about my past for a long time now. And I'm finally going to tell you. Because I do not want to tell you after we marry and you decide to leave after you learn the truth."  
"I'm not leaving Bucky, just tell me" she replied.  
"My name is James Buchanan Barnes and I was born March 10, 1916. I am 34 years old. I was born to Winifred Sofia Barnes neè Hubbard and George Mason Barnes. I have 2 sisters and 1 brother."  
"So I will be taking the last name Barnes instead of Evans?" She asked.  
"No, you will be getting the last name Evans and I will be explaining why in a bit." I answered and then continued my story. "When I was in 2nd grade I met a boy by the name of Steven Grant Rogers and we became friends. He was in Kindergarden and was being picked on for being sickly, when I stepped in. When I was 11 I got a letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"Wait are you for real?"  
"Yes, I am" I replied showing her the proof that I was a wizard. Letting that sink in before I continued.  
"OK, continue. Let me hear the rest because I know there is more" she said shocking me with how calmly she was taking this.  
"I went to the school here in England and went back home to New York during the summer and continued my friendship with Steve. On July 4, 1929 Steve got a letter to Hogwarts as well. And we went from there. At 17 I got my diploma from Hogwarts and went back to school in the mandune world. I got my diploma from here and when Steve graduated Hogwarts we went back to Brooklyn, New York. He decided not to go back to school because of his health and we lived together from there on. I got a job at the docks and took care of him."  
"Were you two together like we were?" She asked shocking me again.  
"Yes, we were"  
"Ok, continue please so I can go back to my mothers because at 8 pm I am leaving and you James are going to have to finish your story after our wedding"  
I looked at the time and it was 7:30 already.  
"In 1942, I was drafted into the army and then in 1943 I was sent over to Europe to fight with the 107th Infantry and I was captured along with some others. Around October, November Steve some how joined and came and saved me and the others. Than instead of going home I stayed with Steve and the others and we became the Howling Commandos. Than in January of 1945 I fell off a train during a mission. From there I some how survived the fall and was saved by a random stranger by the name of Norman Strange. He was a scientist/doctor that lived off the grid and helped people when he could. He built me this arm and nursed me back to health. I stayed for a bit but then we were attacked by Hydra trying to get me back in 1948. So I came here to England and took up the last name Evans but kept my first and middle name. I also grew my hair out to hide in plane site. Then in 1949 I met you of course."  
"OK, I will take the last name Evans but when you don't have to hide anymore we are going to remarry and I am going to take your real last name. Now I have to get back to moms so give me your keys and I will see you at the alter." She said as she stood up took the keys to my car and left to her mother's leaving me shaking my head at her. I'm just glad that she isn't leaving me. I got up from the couch and grabbed a beer from the fridge (even though I knew it wouldn't have any effect on me) and went to bed.

** July ** ** 4, 1950 **

**Bucky's****POV**  
I got up from bed and looked at the clock it was 10 am so I got up and said "Happy 32nd Birthday, Stevie baby" and went about my day until it was time for me to get ready for my wedding. Then I jumped into the shower and put on my Tux and fixed my hair. At 5 pm I walked over to the church and waited for Rosie to show up. When it came to be 7 pm I smiled as I heard the music that ment Rosie's arrival. As my best man I have Charles Potter from mine and Steve's Hogwarts days and my grandfather in the audience on the left and then the right side was packed full of Rosie's family. As I watched her walked down the aile my smile got bigger. She was beautiful. When she came and stood in front of me the Preacher started the wedding.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of family and friends to join this man and woman together in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this bride to this groom in marriage?" The preacher asked.

"I do" Harold, Rosie's father spoke up placing her hands in mine.

"James and Rosalie wrote their own vows, so please go a head and say them" the preacher told us.

"Rosalie Ann Emerson when I first met you I was a lost man with nothing but the clothes on my back. But as we dated you got me to open up to you and the world instead of hide. So you helped me become the person with everything instead of nothing in a matter of months."

"When I met you I was still living with my mother and father and working. I was down in the dumps and you brought me out of it."  
(**(****Note****: ****Any****ideas****for****better****vows****then****this****because****these****suck****?))**

When the vows were over, we exchanged rings, signed the marriage license and I kissed her as my wife.


	2. Petunia Winifred Evans

September 3, 1958 4:00 AM Birth

Bucky's POV  
Here I am sitting across from my wife waiting for the baby to come so we can find out if it’s a boy or a girl. And I just can't believe I'm going to be a father. Finally, after an hour the doctor came in with her mother and they kicked me out of the room. So, I just stood outside it to hear if she needed me or not. 

After two more hours I was allowed to go into the room, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw my beautiful wife Rosie holding our baby.

"What is her name? We need to put it on the birth certificate" A nurse said coming in.

"Petunia Winifred Evans"

** TwoYearsLater **

"James can you please get your daughter!" Rosie yelled as a little two-year-old girl ran but naked and covered in bubbles out of the bathroom screaming.  
I shook my head and smiled snapped a picture and grabbed her taking her back to my 6-month pregnant wife.

It is now January 30, 1960 and my wife Rose is now giving birth to our second child. Petunia is excited and honestly so am I. I can’t wait to have another child of my own to cherish. I honestly now get Mamma Sarah, Mom, and Dad, with how they treated us children. How they worried when we were sick. Instead of standing outside of my wife’s door listening to her give birth I am sitting in the waiting room with my father in law and my two-year-old daughter Petunia. 

Finally, at 11 o’ clock at night some one came and got us, and I found out that I had another little girl with bright red hair just like my great – great Aunt Sofia. While Petunia had a dark blondish hair like her mother. We named her Lillian Rebecca Evans (Barnes). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its really short but i am out of ideas for this chapter. I am happy to take suggestions.


End file.
